Mystery of Times
by Agent Moonlight
Summary: No Yaio. Who is the person watching him, and why is he after him? When time gets twisted people from the past go to the future. What is his plan and why? Please review this is my first story I just want two reviews to make a new chaphter. Hiatus, sorry.
1. Watcher unknown

**Before I start I have to tell you two things.**

**One: This has no romance at all! (Meaning no Yaio)**

**Two: Yugi and Yami have their own bodies, most people have no answer why to why they do and I am one of those people.**

**Now this is my first story so I am hoping to be some competition to my brother's two stories so make a little girls' dream true. (Innocent eyes on face)**

**Though you call me a little girl and I'll hurt you.. So pretty please look at my eyes, or imagine my eyes. Say yes! Say yes! You know you want to!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. You would have to be a bit slow if you believed a fanfiction person did... Now on to the story! **

* * *

**_Normal Pov~_**

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Yami looked slightly worried while looking down at Yugi, though he hid it as much as he could.

"I'll be fine, don't worry it's just a walk." Yugi tried to assure him. Yugi didn't seem annoyed by his Yami's protectiveness, but currently it appeared his Yami was going overboard with keeping him safe.

Yami inwardly sighed, before he finally answered, "Alright, Yugi. Just be careful, please." Yami attempted to conceal the desperation in his voice.

"I will." Yugi answered, glad that his Yami had seen his way. With that said, Yugi walked out the door while Yami stood in the doorway. Yami watched his light leave before going back in, locking the door behind him. Sinking down into a chair, Yami let out a heavy sigh. Yami already knew he was protective of Yugi, but lately he was on the edge. It all started seven days ago when he had started having nightmares every night, of Yugi being in danger and him not being able to do anything except watch.

The nightmares were so intense that he had to actually see Yugi was alright, after the nightmare, until Yami could say they were just a nightmare.

* * *

**_Flashback of Nightmare: Yami's Pov~_**

_"Yugi, where are you?" I yelled out through the darkness, though I knew none would answer. Everything around me was drenched with darkness as I continued my search for my light._

_"Yugi, please answer me!" I was beginning to feel fear claw at my mind. My partner was nowhere in my sight. Suddenly, I had to shield my eyes from the bright light that shone down. I blinked my eyes open to see Yugi, standing there, not moving._

_"Yugi!" I cried out, running as fast as my legs would go, knowing I may never reach him. Suprisingly, I eventually did. _

_"Yugi, are you alright?" I asked, gaining no answer._

_"Yugi?" I turned Yugi towards me, only to see dull eyes that were once the light in my life._

_"Yugi, snap out of it!" I shook the limp doll that used to be my partner. Yugi wouldn't respond, but only let a look of horror cross his face as the shadows coiled around him._

_"Yami!" Yugi would call out as the darkness swirled around him until I could no longer see him. _

_"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I would cry in complete horror, while the darkness took over my vision.~_

**_Flashback of Previous Nights: Regular Pov~_**

"Yugi!" Yami would spring up in cold sweat, with a face of horror on his face until he looked around, realizing it was just a nightmare.

"Just another terrible nightmare..." Yami like usual, murmured to himself.

_Of course dreams are never just dreams._ Yami realized, dread grabbing hold of him. Yami would have tried to go back to bed except for the fact that he just couldn't shake the feeling of dread.

Pushing himself up he made his way down the hall, to the dearest friend he had. Slowly opening the door, Yami tiptoed to the bed seeing the small form of Yugi.

Watching Yugi's breathing come in slow, even breaths, for comfort. He wiped a lock of blond hair from Yugi's face, causing Yugi to move an inch but do nothing else.

Now at ease, Yami would then silently slip away, closing the door behind him.~

* * *

**_End Flashback: Normal Pov~_**

Even though Yami knew that it was just a bad dream he still felt like it was a warning of some sort, luckily Yugi seemed not to notice or hid it really well. Finally, Yami couldn't take it anymore and hurriedly he got to his feet. Soon Yami was out the door, to search for Yugi before something did happen to his most precious.

There was something strange about those dreams and Yami was going to find out what it was.~

* * *

**_Unknown Pov~_**

I silently followed the boy, while hiding in and out of the shadows. Glancing around every now and then to make sure that he was completely alone. I had to be extra careful to know that the pharaoh was not with him, for he would ruin the entire plan.

_"Finally, my Master's plan can come into motion, with no one to stop me." _I thought to myself, happily.

I drifted out of my thoughts when the boy stopped at the cross walk then looked towards sky, as if just realizing how dark it was getting.

Now he looked worried, appearing to be deciding whether he should turn back home... too bad I'll never give him that chance.~

* * *

**Hope you have enjoyed this now will you all please review! Just click the green button, that's right, go on now! This may be short but I promise the next will be really long. Okay, bye!**

**Edited: 12/3/11 **

**Words: 1,089**

***Mystery Agent out***


	2. Attacked

**I LOVE THOSE WHO REVIEWED, SO THANK YOU Basetmoto and exleader75 for being the first two! Also the reason it wasn't spaced out was because I was using notepad because the microsoft word was and still is not working, but I found WordPad so it will help the way the story is spaced out and will hopefully work**!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot I made! (I wrote this a long time ago)**

_Yugi's Pov~_

_All I need is a break to allow me to gather my thoughts._ I convinced myself as I left from the sight of my Yami. I was just going out for a walk, making me wonder why Yami was being so protective. I know he cares about me, but it seems like he has been more protective of me more lately, for about a week now.

Even though I act like I don't notice, I know he has checked on me in the middle of the night at least twice. Yami tries to act like it's nothing going on, though he can't lie to his other half. I know Yami must be seeing something terrifying, for him, to get up in the middle of the night. That's the only reason I could think of to why he always checks up on me. It was almost like Yami was trying to assure himself that I was still there.

_What else could it be that's bugging him? _I wondered, as my legs carried to no sure destination. My mind was so busy thinking I don't think I ever even noticed that I was moving. I practically didn't notice anything except where my thoughts were taking me.

_Maybe when I get home I could ask him. _Just then I came to a hault, at a crosswalk, looking around I realized how late it was getting. It was already dark without me even noticing! I was starting to wonder if I should head back home, when I felt eyes on me. I spun around to see no one, but heard such small movement for a second. It was so low, I wasn't even sure if I even heard anything. That was my thought untill I heard a rustle again, this time it sounded nearby.

"Whose there?" My voice was shaking from fear. There was no responce, when a dark figure appeared behind me, making me take a step back.

"Hello, Yugi." The man took a step foward and I took one back.

"Who are you?" I questioned, for this man was starting to creep me out.

"No need to be afraid, all you have to do is come with me willing... or _unwilling_." After hearing that, I made a dash for it, even though my chances of escaping were low. Just when I thought I lost him, he suddenly appeared in front of me like he teleported.

"You can't get away that easy." I tried to yell, but he swiftly covered my mouth and started lifting me up until we were eye to eye, except his face was covered a mask so I only saw his eyes.

"We'll be there in a second now." I started to struggle and thrash out, but it made no difference. Suddenly the man cried out in pain and was sent flying to a wall as I fell to the ground.

"Yugi, are you okay?" I knew that voice. It was...

"Yami!" I cried in shock and joy.~

_Regular Pov~_

Yami ran towards Yugi as Yugi picked himself up.

"He didn't hurt you, right?" Yami's eyes filled with concern.

"I'm okay he just-" Yugi was interupted when a voice began speaking.

"Well this changes plans, I thought I would just take the boy and leave, but then you had to come. Just when we thought we got rid of you." The man got up, as Yami stood in front of Yugi to sheild him.

"What do you want with Yugi?" Yami's voice was seething with anger, as it would with anyone who endangered his closest friend.

"Now, who wants to spoil the suprise, but don't worry, I'll be back. Though next time, I'm leaving with the prize, really soon." With that a shiny light flashed and the man was gone.

Yami plus Yugi stared at that spot in shock, when one broke the silence.

"Ca-Can we go home now?" Yugi asked, causing Yami to turn around to see Yugi shaking like a leaf. This experience, along with what the man said, was starting to freak Yugi out.

"Of course." was Yami's reply, once seeing his friend so shooken up. Together they headed back home. When there they both went to their seperate rooms, Yami again made sure Yugi was alright before going to bed. Yami lied down as he slowly went to sleep. While barely concious Yami made up his mind, to make sure no one would harm his friend as long as he was around. He didn't know why they were after Yugi or when they would come back, but he would try his best to keep Yugi safe. With that he drifted into a dreamless sleep, which he hadn't had in a long time.~

**I really hope this was longer, but I'm not sure until I publish it, yet I hoped you enjoyed and yeah I tried to space the word out so leave a review.**

**Hint: Gx is coming, but not for like another three chapters.**

**Mystery Agent Out~**

**Words: 1,001**

**This chapter has been edited- 5/20/11**


	3. Plot mysteries

**I am so HAPPY!(does a little dance then stops) I am so glad no one saw that, but anyway, people who reviewed you made me so happy I just had to dance. I was dancing and saying how somebody likes my story, so big thanks to _exleader75_ and _SachikoScribbler_! First to answer the quentions of Yugi's friends, I was going to add two before you mentioned it so they'll be in this chapter. To _SachikoScribbler_ I thought I was alone with liking mystery so thanks for saying that about the story. Now one more thing the friend I'm putting in is the funny guys... now to the stories round three.**

**Diclaimer: own nothing still **

_Regular Pov~_

Outside the gameshop nothing appeared wrong, until you stepped inside, to feel the tension in the air.

"Why do you suddenly want to come with me? You usually stay here by yourself." Yugi was getting ready to go out with Tristan and Joey to the arcade when Yami asked had asked to come along. Which was unusual since Yami mainly prefered to stay at the game shop if Yugi went out for nothing duel related.

"It's not about what happened... last night, is it?" Yugi's voice came out as a whisper, like the words he spoke were frobidden. Neither Yami or Yugi, truely wanted to remember what had happened last night, for it reminded them of the threat heading towards them.

"No, its just-" Yami was cut off as the door swung open and two people walked in.

"What's up!" Joey yelled in his usual cheery tone.

"Joey? Tristan? I thought we were meeting at the arcade." Yugi said in confusion.

"Yeah, we were but," Tristan cut Joey off continuening,"You were taking so long, we decided to come over."

"Tristan, I was speaking, yah know." Joey steamed, clenching his fists.

"Your point." Tristan asked causually with a shrug.

"You want a point, I'll show you one!" Joey swung at Tristan, but he doged it as they started fighting.

"Guys, STOP!" Yugi shouted, which caused both to freeze, for Yugi rarely raised his voice among friends.

"Were sorry, Yug." They said in unison.

"Hey, only I get to call him Yug... but I'll let that go for Yugi. Well, I'll it go as long as were in his sight." Joey muttered sneakly.

"Anyway, what was taking you so long, Yugi?" Tristan asked.

"Well-" Yugi began, when Yami interrupted.

"I was just wondering if I could come with you." Yami cut in, earning a knowing glance from Yugi.

"Of cource man, now lets just go already! And by the way, Joey, I bet I can beat you there!" Tristan said, as he dashed out the door.

"No fair, I wasn't ready! You can't make me come after you!" Joey shouted when a thought occured to him.

_Of cource if Tristan and me were ahead of Yugi, then we would be out of Yugi's sight...Which would mean, payback time_. Joey smiled before calling out, "YOUR ON!", as he ran after Tristan.

Yugi and Yami looked at each other before running after them. "Wait for us!"~

_In an secret temple~_

"So you failed to bring the boy?" A shadowed figure roared.

"It's not my fault, he was in my grasp when that blasted pharoah came." The man pleaded.

"That is no escuse! You know that we need him for our plan to work!" The shadowed figure's voice boomed.

"Wait, I can get the boy for you, please listen." The man was now begging.

"Apparently, you can't!" The shadowed figure raged on.

"It is true I can't... but I know sonmeone who can." The man said, in a way you could tell he was smiling under his mask.

The shrouded figure paused in thought, before asking, "Who?"

The man grinned, knowing he got the shadowed figures attention and answered, "By getting the ultimate theif plus with him we can get the puzzle too."

"Alright but this is your _very,_ last chance." The figure warned.

"Of, cource, master." The man bowed as he strode to complete his promise.

_I shall not fail you, master. _The man silently vowed to himself.~

_At the Arcade: Yami's Pov~_

I stood on the sidelines as I watched my light and his friends enjoy themselves. Though I hoped it didn't show, that threat from that mysterious man last night had put me even more on the edge than I already was.

"Yami?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Yugi's voice.

"Yes, Yugi?" I asked, wondering what my light wanted.

"Don't want to try any of the games?" Yugi questioned, his eyes filled with concern.

"No, I'm fine just standing over here." I answered as Yugi looked at me with even more concern, before walking away.

_Does he know the only reason I'm here is because I want to make sure he's safe?_ I wondered to myself. It did seem like Yugi knew why I wanted to come back at the game shop, but I decided against asking him just in case he didn't have a clue.

I let out a sigh as I watched Yugi have a great time with friends. Yugi was so innocent at times, which is why I was there. To protect the innocence, that was my light.~

**For taking so long I promise next time wil be longer and will update faster so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Words: 1,030**

**Mystery Agent Out!**

**Edited: 6/2/11**


	4. Captured

**Cheers that my brother has left on a trip to the bahamas at school meaning he'll be gone for 10 DAYS! Now I won't be timed on the laptop, no matter how long I am on during weekends! Now I can write you a long 4th chapter to pay back for the 4 reviews I got and how long it takes me to update so please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Would I be writing this if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh?**

_Regular Pov~_

The henchman entered a stone room, that had odd symbols written everywhere and began to whisper an unknown chant. He repeated the chant with his eyes close, as if in a deep meditation, when a swirling black hole with a glowing purple appeared. Yet, he was still chanting as if he didn't even see it or was just ignoring the black hole, as the black hole grew. A dark figure fell out of the portal as the man stopped his chanting, while the portal disapeared. The man just stood there as the figure got up slowly.

"So I'm gussing there's a reason you got me out of the Shadow Realm, so just spit it out already." The figure snarled, unseen in the shadows.

"Well if you insit." The henchman teased.

"Don't fool with me or I'll make you regret it." The figure was now fully standing upright, glaring daggers at the man.

"I have a proposition for you, that I know you'll agree to." The henchman rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"What makes you think that offer of yours, will keep me from just leaving here?" The figure asked coldly.

"Do you not want revenage on the pharoah?" The henchman questioned, innocently, causing the figure to raise their head. All you could see was his evil grin on his face as he stated, "I accept."

_Midnight~ _

"Goodnight, Yami." Yugi said as he went under the covers.

"Goodnight, Yugi." Yami said turning off the light in Yugi's room to enter his own. Yami was in a good mode since the nightmares had stopped last night.

Letting his guard down enough to say, "I guess those nightmares were just my own fears getting to me." With that hope, Yami drifted off into the comfort of sleep. If only he knew that when your guards down, is when the enemy strikes...

All was quiet, as a figure walked into Yugi's room, without a sound. The figure smiled at seeing Yugi sound asleep. Slowly the figure crept over, then snatched Yugi right off his bed. Yugi jolted awake, from the sudden movement, turning towards the figure. Yugi's eyes widened in realization, making him about to scream when a drowsiness washed over him.

"That's it, let the sleep take over." The figure tempted, being the last thing Yugi heard as he went limp in the person's arms.

"Just as easy as I expected." The figure said starting to walk towards the doorway when he saw Yami standing in the hallway. Seeing Yugi unconscious in the mans arms, Yami's eyes narrowed and Yami yelled, "What have you done to Yugi!"

"Why I was expecting you, _pharoah_." The figure's voice seemed familiar to Yami, but he couldn't make out the figure in the darkness.

"Who are you?" Yami questioned.

"Well, I'm hurt you can't remember your old pal Bakura (the evil one)." Bakura's voice leaked with sarcasm.

"Wha- you can't be, how did you-" Yami stuttered in shock before being interrupted.

"Sorry, but I have to go now." Bakura said walking away, when Yami bloocked him off.

"Your not going anywhere with Yugi." Yami stated dangerously.

"Yeah, I guess your right... not." Suddenly, in a flash of light, Bakura was gone. Bakura was gone without a trace, Yugi along with him. To stuned for words Yami stood there, when he saw one trace, a note.

Yami picked it up, reading it untill he gasped, losing his grip on the piece of paper.

Looking down it read ,"_Go to the cordinates at the bottom of this page and bring the millenium puzzle if you want to see Yugi again."~_

_At the temple~_

Bakura walked through the center of the huge room towards the throne with Yugi in his arms.

"See I told you he would come through for our plan." The henchman told his master, who was sitting on the throne, with the henchman by his side. A crowd of masked people were lined up on the sides of Bakura.

"You have done well." The shadowed figure said, speaking to the henchman at his side. Next, he then turned towards Bakura.

"You too have done well." The master stated.

"Whatever. Catch." Bakura answered, throwing Yugi into the shadowed master's arms.

"So master, are you pleased?" The henchman asked, gleefully hoping probally for a promotion.

"Not yet. There's just one more thing." The master answered with a michevious smile.

"What is that sir?" The henchman asked dumbfoundedly. The master did not answer, instead he nodded towards Bakura.

"What is goin-"

"Shadow Realm." Bakura yelled as a dark portal came sucking the henchman up, before he could finish his question.

"Thank you my new servant." The shadowed master said darkly.

"I've been wanting to do that all day." Bakura grined wickedly.

"With that done, someone take this boy to one of the chambers." The master ordered while two henchmen obeyed, carrying Yugi away.

"Everyone, soon our plan will be complete, the world will bow down before us." The master boasted making all his servants cheer... all but one. The man not cheering looked young, around his early twenties, with brown, sort of spiky hair, along with blue eyes that looked sadly at Yugi being takened away. A look of sympathy would have shown on the henchman's face, if he didn't have a mask.~

**Finnaly after a week I finished this chaphter, to bad my brother is coming back tomarrow on Sunday. The good news is, Summer break for me is in 5 days so I can update this story with long chapters like this one way sooner. Now please review to let me know someone read this, I don't care if you didn't like it1 PLEEAASSEE REVIEW! I understand if you don't like reviewing, but please review for me I will beg on my knees if I have too. (Already on knees while saying this) Ooohh well... rephrase that, I _am_ on my knees, so please review! Please! (Halo on head)**

**Words: 1,187**

**Mystery Agent Out!**

**Updated: 6/2/11**


	5. Authors Note

Well I got 5 reviews now so I decided t o update. Also the review I got was from Chausten and this is what I say to her review. (big breath) I accept your consturctive critism or I hope it is constructive. Anyway I think this is going to fast so I have decided to slow things down, also I think these are two short so have decided to remake the chapters by making it longer and adding some more description. Also I do not like how the format is so that advise about using Open Office welll umm... the Word I was talking about is Open Office because I saw it was I highly recomened I was going to use that but I am stuck with WordPad wich is midly recomened by this site so that is the only thing I can't change.(sigh) The grammer problem I know exists but I can only get a Beta if I have a story with 6,000 words and this is 2,000 something but I will when I have 6,000. Another thing is this is not going to be like the new time movie for the 5d guy is'nt in this. I am exicited for the movie and I a m glsd you don't know where this is going, it just means I am keeping the mystery. Still sorry I can not change the format of the story I mean how did you space paragraphs in your review so please anyone tell me that is all I can ask. Other than it may take a while to change these stories but you'll noticl them being longer so now off to fixing the chapter. Also give me a break I just turned 13 years old literally a few days ago!


	6. Plan is revealed

**I would like to thank _DarkHeartInTheSky_ for being my 6th reviewer and also still working on edited chapter 1 of this story, like adding more detail to it. So here goes chapter 6, now. **

**Dislaimer: Seriously it is called FANFiction not OwnerFiction.**

_Yami's Pov~_

I just stood there, still completely in shock of what happened, adding what the note said didn't help my condition either. So many emotions were coarsing through me.I felt like I would explode with rage, sadness, and other things mixed together. I didn't know what else I felt, for rage and sadness were the only emotions I was sure of. The words on the note played in my head again.

_Go to the cordinates at the bottom of this page and __bring the millenium puzzle if you want to see Yugi again_. I gathered my sences back and looked down, realizing that if I wanted to save Yugi I needed to know where to look first. In the message it said to look at the coordinates at the bottom.

Looking down, I saw the note had numbers written down, _23 east, 59 south. _I had no idea where these coordinates lead to, but I had to find out. Now, I knew I couldn't do this alone. I was going to need help if I waned to save Yugi. Time to ask for some help, from friends.~

_Yugi's pov~_

"Owwwwww." I moaned as I atempted to get up.

_"Why do I feel so stiff?" _I asked myself, cracking my eyes open tiredly. At first, all I got was darkness, only to see myself in a bed I didn't recognize at all. I quickly backed away, only to feel a restraint keeping me from moving back. Looking towards my hand I saw there was a chain around my wrist, tied to the head of the bed.

_"What is going on here?"_ I thought to myself. Suddenly, I remembered everything that happpened last night, making me freak out even more. I had been taken from home in the middle of the night, then ended up in a strange room. I surveyed the room, to see I was in a room that had a dresser in the corner, with a lamp on it, lighting up a small part of the room, dimly. Faintly, I saw the outline of a metal door that was locked plus there was no windows so I couldn't even tell if it was night or morning. So that left no escape, along with the fact I can't even get off the bed. I wonder why they even gave me a bed or lamp, it was almost like they weren't even trying to hurt me at all.

_Wait, what about Yami! Is he okay?_ I wondered to myself. I attepted to use our mind link but found it was cut off...Gone...

_"Yami?" N_o responce.

_"YAMI?" _Again, no responce, not like I expected one anyway. It was useless. My fear added with my situation slowly wore me out and I could no longer fight my tired mind as I slowly gave in to sleep.

My last thoughts were, "Yami...", as the darkness took over me and I finally gave into sleep.~

_Regular pov~_

"So Yami why'da ya call us over? Is somethin' wrong?" Joey asked oblivious of the event that occured last night.

"Something is wrong, very wrong." Yami sighed.

"Well, what's wrong, spit it out, already!" Tristan questined.

"Yugi... has been... kidnapped..." Yami whispered. A heavy silence followed which meant to Yami he should continue the story.

"It gets worse, he was-"

"What do you mean it gets _worse_? My best bud just got kidnapped by who knows who, yet you tell me it's even worse! What could be worse?" Joey's voice was at his highest volume by this point.

"Calm down Joey." Tristan laid a comforting hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

"Yelling won't help Yugi, but listening to the rest of Yami's story might." Joey realaxed and sat back down, though it looked like it took all his willpower to calm himself.

"Now Yami, finish what you were saying." Tristan insisted as he also sat back down.

"Well, he was also taken by Yami Bakura... plus Bakura left a message too." Yami took the note out and showed it to both guys.

"Your right, this is worse than we thought." Tristan's eyes were still staring at the note.

"Well, we know where he is, that's a start." Joey finnaly spoke up, trying to stay positive.

"Do you guys know where it leads? I don't exactly know... how to read it..." Yami sounded partly ashamed, at the fact that he couldn't figure out the cordinates.

"Don't worry Yami we know exactly where it leads." Tristan assured the pharaoh.

"Yeah, I remember this place lead to that one abandened warehouse, a bit far from here." Yami face brightened up at that fact, honestly he felt it was his fault that Yugi was taken. He was suppose to protect Yugi, yet somehow Yugi was taken by Yami Bakura.

_"If Yugi has one scratch on him he will pay a deadly price."_ With that resovle, the situation begin to not be so bleak.

"I think we should tell Tea and Ryou, I mean I'm pretty sure they want to know too. What do you think Yami?" Tristan asked.

"I think your right Tristan. Joey can you start calling them?" Yami asked.

"Sure thing." Joey started reaching for the telephone in the room.

"Tell them to meet us at the cordinates, at 9:00 p.m. That's when my plan will begin."

_"Please, hold on Yugi were coming for you, just wait."_ Yami thought with certainty.~

_Normal Pov: Yugi's chamber~_

Yugi silghtly stired at the sound of someones voice calling him.

"Kid, wake up... Wake up." Yugi's eyes fluttered opened as he took in his sight of his area. Yugi immediately remember where he was, causing him to jump back again, at the sight of a man wearing a mask. Similar to the guy who attacked him one night, except spiky brown hair poked out from under his mask.

"Calm down, before you hurt yourself!" The man yelled, as Yugi frantically scooted away from him, of cource the chain didn't let him get farther than the other side of the bed.

"Calm down, seriously I'm not going to hurt you!" The man had pinned Yugi's arm down with his arm, using the other to hold down Yugi's legs, as Yugi struggled.

"I'm not going to hurt you so calm down." The voice was a kind plus sincere as the amn spoke this time, attempting to calm Yugi down. It worked as Yugi's struggles suddenly slowed to a stop. The masked man realesed his hold on Yugi, seeing Yugi now calm.

"Here I brought you some food." The man laid a silver tray filled with food in front of him. Yugi looked at the food wearly, even though it made him realize how starving he really was.

_"I'm so hungry, but I don't know about this food..." _Yugi thought to himself in uncertainty.

"Don't worry it not poisoned or anything." The masked man said, as if reading Yugi's thoughts. Yugi looked up at the man trying to see if he was truely telling the truth, but he couldn't really see him with it still being dark except for the dim lighted lamp. Yet something told Yugi he could trust the masked man. Yugi made up his mind, so he began to munch at the food given. The man was still standing there, as he finished the food which gave him a chance to get answers.

"Why am I here?" Yugi asked with heistation evident as he spoke, looking up to the man. At first the man said nothing, making Yugi wonder if he wasn't going to answer at all, until he spoke.

"I'm not exactly sure..." The man answered quietly.

"How long have I been here? Where is here?" Yugi countined on.

"You have been here for two days and I can't tell you anything else. I'm sorry." He grabbed the tray then began making his way to the exit.

"WAIT! What's your name?" The man haulted then silently whispered, "Danny." With that he left, the door closing as its locks clicked in.

_Noemal Pov: At the warehouse~_

The warehouse paint was faded while the wood was decaded, most of its glass windows had pieces missing, scratches, or no glass at all. It was a dark night as the stars with the moon, were the only light to stand out against the sky.

"Why is it always the abanded warehouses that evil guys use for a hideout?" Tristan asked to none in paticular.

"Cause it's _abanded_, duuuh." Joey answered.

"Joey, shut it this is no time to joke!" Tea's voice cut into their coverstation.

"But it's true and ya know it!"Joey argued back.

"Stop!" Yami's voice shouted, his voice was so comanding they all immediately went silent.

"We can't make this plan work unless we work together." Yami's voice was lower as he looked towards the group.

"Your right, its just with this situation, 'if you don't laugh you'll cry'..." Tristan head was downward in sadness.

"This would have never happened, if I had told you I senced his presence, but I thought I was being parinoid." Ryou soft voice was barely audiable as he spoke.

"Don't put your self down, it's worse than arguing." Yami reasoned to them, for he knew it didn't help him.

"Your right let's just get in there and put the plan in action!" Joey agreed as they all headed towards the entrance of the warehouse. Joey with Tristan began tried to open the door, though it was heavy, they managed to knock it open.

"I can't see a thing in hear." Tea squinted in the darkness to make out any shapes.

"Here Tea." Joey flashed on a flashlight, he brought along with him.

"You know this is a trap right." Ryou asked Yami.

"Yes, I know Ryou, but I have to be here if we want to see Yugi again..." Yami's sad expression was the same as those around him, when a sudden crack was heard.

"Did you guys hear-" Suddenly the crack was broken down to a ear spilting noise, then before anyone could react the floor under Yami, gave in. There was no time to scream, as Yami felt himself fall deep into darkness, expecting the pain to come. Leaving only a stuned group of friends to wonder what exactly had just happened.

_Normal Pov: Yami's location~_

No pain came, Yami felt nothing at all. Saw nothing at all. Heard nothing... A bright flash came out of nowhere that shone directly on the pharaoh, which caused him to blink in daze until his eyes came to focus. What he saw, made him filled with emotions again.

"Well you actually showed. For a while we thought you forgot all about your hikari." This got Yami's blood to boil at the man before him, wearning a mask that covered his face, but he didn't care about the fact. Yami still shot a cold glare in the man's direction.

"What have you done to Yugi!" The anger in Yami's voice would have made any normal person back away, though this man was unfazed by his temper.

"Why don't you look around for yourself." As soon as the man finished the whole room lit up with light. Yami saw he was surrounded by many different people in the same mask, girls or boys of all ages from what he could tell. In the middle was a giant arch that looked like the begining of a tunnel, though what caught his eye was a red see-through glass cylinder, in the middle of the container was-

"Yugi!" Yami's voice cried out as he ran straight towards Yugi. Also seeing Yami, Yugi jumped up while banging on the clinder walls. Yami almost reached him when the crowd/army blocked his way.

"I think we require a certain item, first." A hint of humor evident in the master's voice, you could almost tell he had a smirk under the mask.

"Ok, take it! Just let him go!" Yami took off the puzzle from his neck, as he held it up. Yami held it for offer even as he saw Yugi shake his head, against what Yugi figured was his sacrafice, even though none of Yugi's words could go through the glass. Yami placed the puzzle in the masked leader's hand, while his blond bangs covered his eyes.

"Now release Yugi, right now." Yami's voice was low, yet a deadly undertone could be heard.

"_Actually_ we can not allow that. We lied." The masked leader shrugged.

"WHAT!" Yami lunged straight at the man, when he was stopped by his servants, guarding their leader. The man paid no head to his attempt as he walked past Yugi's imprisenment, to a indention that he pushed the puzzle into, causing the machine to light up the whole arch.

"Now we just need to get rid of you." The masked master turned to Yami's direction.

"What do you mean?" Yami shouted.

"Well since you won't be around for long, I guess I can tell you. It simple really. It started when me plus my followers found out about a way to cross time. First you need a high source of light, hence your hikari." The master gestered to Yugi.

"Next we need a source of dark energy, your millenium puzzle. While you fell for the bait, giving us two in one." The master explained causing Yami to speak no words, stuck in shock.

"Now we can't leave a trace behind so say your prayers , pharaoh." Out of the darkness Yami Bakura materilized.

"I'm going to enjoy this revenge." Bakura smiled crueling with his own sick joy.

"You! Bakura..." Yami hissed Bakura's name out.

"You remember me. Why I'm touched, too bad I have to end this for good HAHAHAHAH!" A black orb formed in Bakura's hand as he shot it at the pharaoh, whose glare never wavered. It never got to the pharaoh though, instead it hit the arch.

"Who the-"

"Me the." There was Danny, hand still up where he knocked Bakura's hand from hitting Yami.

"This isn't right and I wont stand for it. I quit!" Danny shouted, then with a angry cry he knocked Bakura in the portal causing sparks to shower.

WARNING OVERLOADOVERLOAD! the machine shouted, causing everyone to back away.

"Don't run! COME BACK HERE COWARDS!" The master's shout went unheard over the machine roar, as his followers fled. Chaos commenced everywhere, as a stampede formed. Suddenly a blast of light shot out, shattering Yugi's imprisonment. Yugi was thrown out, as the red glass shattered. Yugi was next, pulled in by the portal's grasp.

"YUGI!" Yami shouted, spotting the scene. Yugi was nearly fully gone as Yami jumped into the portal after him. That was the last thing that happened before all went dark.~

**M Agent: 2,364,OY YEAH! Iamtotallysoveryhappy,happy,happyhapppy!**

**Yugi: What's wrong with the authoress?**

**Yami: Well she did what all desperate must do when they need a rush...**

**Yugi: She didn't-**

**Yami: Yes, she did - **

**Flashback: _M Agent: I have to FINISH THIS RIGHT NOW!_**

_**Yami: Calm down!**_

_**M Agent: I can't I have summer homework, school is in like 3 weeks, and I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! (sighs) There is only one thing to do (pulls out jiant poprock packet with a soda can.)**_

_**Yami: YOUR INSANE!**_

_**M Agent: I know... (dumps whole poprock in to mouth then gulps down the soda.) Work your magic sugar rush! (Sundenly twiches repeateadly then starts jolting, her puplis go down to dots and she freezes)**_

_**Yami: Myster Agent are you okay? (walks slowly over to M Agent when she jumps up) **_

**_M Agent: STORY TIME ! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! THIS IS SO FUN WHY DIDN'T I TRY EARLIER HAHAHAHAHAHAH (end flashback)_**

******Yugi: No wonder M Agent is unconscious.**

******Words: 2,986**

**Mystery Agent Out~**

******Edited: 6/18/11**


	7. Conversations

**Yup, I'm back and this time it took less than a month... I think...**

**Sage: Well you never know how long it takes until you type the chapter. I mean like we could write one half today and finish seven days later then post it three days later.**

**Sooooo...**

**Sage: Hey where's Yami and Yugi?**

**Oh, there in my new story I made called **_Light Fades and Shadows Grow__**! **_**Also please review this story plus check out my other one too! (in sweet voice then turns to creepy voice) I know your out there, even where you live...**

**Sage: Your scary me so I'm going to to start the story now. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own this and, blah blah blah, non-owner of Yugioh, got it!**

**Also this will spoil the end of season 4 of Yugioh gx and if you've have'nt heard of it this was a season only aired in Japan sort of like Yu-Gi-Oh season 0 that aired only in Japan too.**

_Jaden's p.o.v.~_

"Yubel, did you see that!" I exclaimed as I was looking towards a light that had appeared seemingly out of no where, it engulfed the whole forest I was in, more blinding than the blanket of snow that covered the ground.

"Yes, I did, Jaden." Yubel's transparent form stood next to me as I headed towards the area where the light had faded when Yubel's hand stopped me from going further.

"It could be dangerous." her voice was filled with concern for me. "Yeah, well there can also be someone hurt." I kept walking to see two forms on the ground which just made me run faster but what I saw was completely unexpected. There unconcious on the ground was _two _people that both looked like the King of Games, to add to that one looked like the young version of Yugi I had duel while the other looked like Yugi when I first met him while rushing to duel acadamy.

_But, there can't be two Yugi's _that was my thought before I realized in that duel with Yugi, he had an ancient pharaoh within the puzzle, that took over in our duel. Yet, that still didn't answer what they're doing here and how they got here. I suddenly realized they could be seriously injured.

_Questions will have to wait, first I have to get them back to my tent_. "Yubel, let's get them back to the tent." I called as I gently began to lift Yugi onto my shoulder and then did the same with the pharoah on the other.

_I'm glad when I fused with Yubel I got some of her strength. _Even with that fact it was still slightly hard to carry both of them, it was a good thing my tent was close by.

"Jaden, were almost there." Yubel, encouraged me on as we made it some way through the snow, to our destination. A minute later I had reached the clearing were my tent was set up, I carefully set down the pharaoh because I needed a free hand to open the tent opening. The tent was just big enough for the tree of us, no more. The opening was large enought that I was able to set down Yugi so he was laying down while I got the pharaoh also inside, next to Yugi.

"Where are those sleeping bags I packed?" I muttered to myself as I digged through my bag till I found the extra bags I bought, though their was only two.

They need these more than me... _I can just use my blanket and pillow if I want to anyway. I'm glad I listened to Yubel advise of stopping at that city._ I first got Yugi into the first sleeping bag then I laid the pharoah in the next one.

"Don't worry Jaden they'll be okay." Yubel assured me. _Ok, Yubel, I just hope they wake up soon. _

**YamiyugisetokaibaiImeanayamii(oh forget this I am tired of writing this over and over)yamiyugyakaibaseto(wait their not in this story dang it Davi stop talking you know I write what I hear!)**

_Yami's pov~_

_Yugi..., YUGI! _My eyes snapped open as I rushed up.

"What the-Where?" I took in the scene around me, I was in a tent with a sleeping bag around me also in a sleeping bag was...

_"YUGI!"_ I nearly called this out when suddeny another voice rang out. "Hey, you finnaly woke up. Are you okay?" I turned back swiftly at the sound of the voice to see a boy around age eighteen he had brown and almost orange-brown hair on the top.

"Woah, I don't think you should be getting up so quickly after you guys being hurt." "Yugi, is he okay?" I quickly forgot about the stranger and began to check over my friend

**(please no more comments oy Yaoi I'm watching the show while writing this and their is major conflict between friendship or ugh puzzleshipping (sigh) I think I may do something I regreat one day... **

**Scarlet: If the police is watching I didnt kill them **

**...Back... to... the story... **

"Yugi..." he seemed okay though he was sort of paler than usual... _maybe he has a cold, I hope he gets better soon. _

"Don't worry he will probally wake up soon, just like you did." I turned back to the brown haired boy, curious to who he was.

"Who are you?" he looked slighty shocked for a while and I could have sworn he muttered, "They must have came from the time even before we dueled..." He then answered, "Umm, my name is Jaden and... well, how do I explain this." "Explain what?" he seemed hesitant answer but still did.

"Well um your not exactly in the same time you used to be a little more like 10 years into the furture... yeah." My eyes widened in shock my mouth wouldn't let words come out for it seemed my mind couldn't handle all the questions I had.

"Now, uh, I sort of have to tell you that I sort of now Yugi and have seen him in the future meaning now, weird he looks just like you and, uhh... this is getting hard to explain..." **(even I am getting confused from writting this(coughs) dang its hard to write sick)**

Now I found enough of my voice to say "What?" _Yugi has grown older... he looks like me... is he like me too? _"Well, that is what I have to tell you right now. Can you please tell me how you guys got here? If you can."

Now out of my thoughts I was able to remember how I was trying to get back Yugi when he fell through that portal, then I jumped in after him. I knew this was going to take a while to explain, though if Jaden was being honest I knew he must want ansers too even if there seemed to be something different about him almost how Yugi and me are with being two minds in one body. Even if I was deeply shocked at what Jaden had just said I decided to trust him for that is what Yugi would have done so I would too.

_Yugi's pov ~_

My eyes opened slightly then quickly closed from the bright light, when a voice called out "Yugi, Yugi, wake up."

I opened my eyes again thought this time my eyes were adjusted to the light, my vision was becoming clear again letting me see "Yami!"

I sat up straight when I started lightly coughing then a hand lowered me down.

"Yugi you need to rest." Yami's eyes were filled with genuine concern for me though also looking at him it seemed that he hadn't slept for over a day.

"Yugi are you hurt or anything?" He looked quickly over me before I could answer, he spotted the slight bruising I had on my wrists causing his eyes to shine with some anger plus guilt.

"It's my fault you were taken..." he turned away sadly, I know he blames himself everytime something happens to me.

"Yami it wasn't your fault." I tried to comfort him.

"I could have stopped Bakura before he took you... I thought I wouldn't get you back..." his back was turned so I couldn't see his face.

"Yami, I'm back now because of you. That's all that matters to me, I know you tried your best to stop him it's not your fault." I grasped his hand in reasurence, "I knew you would get me back because I trust you, your my best friend, my Yami, I now no matter what happens you'll always protect me in anyway you can. Don't ever think your the one to blame, you can't control what happens to me though you can always save me."

Tears were starting to form in my eyes when he finnaly turned around. "Your right Yugi, it's just I don't want you to be hurt. If anyone does they'll pay." we embraced for a moment when he set me back down.

"You should sleep Yugi, you need to regain your energy. "Okay, goodnight Yami." I closed my eyes as I fell back to sleep now with the warming presence of Yami there, as he whispered, "Goodnight Yugi." ~

**Well this seems long enough (goes into coughing fit) uh, I hate this stupid cold maybe I should rest**

**Scarlet: So you wont write for your other story that you got alot of reviews on I mean you almost got the sme amount of review as this story for one chapter.**

**SAY WHAT, Forget my health stories are way important don't worry Yami and Yugi the sadness is coming!**

**Scarlet: You realize Yami is still going to kill you for what you did to Yugi, right?"**

**...Yup!**

**Scarlet: You got issues, ya know that.**

**I sure do and am proud of it! (coughs so more)**

**Scarlet... anyway if your reading PLEASE REVIEW! Don't make a sick author sad are you cruel or something? If not review, we know your out there... **

******Edited: 11/4/10**


	8. Hidden Threats

**I'M BACK PEOPLE!...Wait, where is the mean sidemark?**

**Yami: Look for whose gone.**

**(looks around) Everybody is- Wait, where's Scarlet.**

**Yugi: Oh, she just said that her job is actually making her work.**

**Ha, I bet she's having the worst time of her life.**

**At Scarlet's job place...**

**Scarlet: OK, Let's all have a terrible...What in the world! (looks around to see everyone partying plus in a place that looks like a night club) This is work?**

**Co-Worker: Yeah, they said were testing out a new night club.**

**Scarlet: OH, YEAH BABY (pulls off coat to reveal her wearing glamor clothes.) Let get this started. **

_**(**_**Music begins) **_**RedOne,Konvict, GaGa, Oh-oh,eh**_

**Scarlet: Disclaimer: Mystery Agent does not own Yugioh or Just Dance!**

**Co-Worker: Disclaimer, what?**

**Scarlet: Forget it and JUST DANCE! **

_**Just Dance, Gonna be okay~**_

_Jaden's Pov~_

"Jaden, do you have any cough medecine?" The pharoah asked me, as he stood over Yugi.

I don't know if he knew, but I had listen to their whole conversation last night. I could tell he was very protective over Yugi. The pharoah had, for instance, convinced Yugi to stay in the sleeping bag for at least this whole day. He wanted Yugi to rest because his cough had gotton a little worst than last night.

"Here I got this at a pharmacy in the last town I visited. Sorry, it's sort of empty because I had to use some since we weren't near any towns while I had a cough myself." I explained as I handed the pharoah a bottle of cough medicene.

He glanced at me for a moment like he wanted to ask me something, but he soon turned around and mummered a thank you.

"Here, Yugi. Take some of these." The pharoah handed a two small pills after reading the instructions on the bottle. He then helped Yugi sit up who tiredly popped the pills into his mouth.

"Thanks." Yugi whispered as he was laid back down, who weak from the strain of all the coughing fits he had. Yugi just about fell asleep the instant he was under the covers of the sleeping bag, probally from the medicene's side effects or maybe he was just tired. This gave the perfect oppurtunity for the pharaoh to bring up exactly who I was, but he didn't.

I waited a few moment, yet he never asked. It seemed the pharoah was was too busy with his own thoughts to ask. Finnaly I couldn't take it anymore and decided to bring up myself.

"So, uh, what are you doing?" I asked clumsily, earning a snicker from Yubel at my bad attempt of snapping the pharoah's attention back to me.

"Just thinking." The pharoah answered in a dazzed type of state.

"Oh, well do you want to ask me anything?" I asked, getting to the point. He didn't answer. At first I thought he ignored me, when I realized he was lost in his thoughts again.

"Ummm, are you okay? I mean you seem out of it." My voice brought him back to reality and he looked as if he just realized I was talking.

"I'm sorry, Jaden... got lost in my thoughts again." The pharoah answered sincerely.

"Is it anything you want to talk about." I asked with concern. It seemed something was bothering him.

" It's just...well before me and Yugi traveled throught that portal, Bakura fell thorugh it too." The pharoah seemed to be trying to find his words.

"Wait, who is Bakura.?" I asked confused, as the pharoah realized his mistake.

"_Bakura_ is someone that is after my millenium puzzzle and all the other millenium items, to get his revenge on me. He is also the one that kidnapped Yugi." The pharoah seemed to really hate this person, of cource Bakura did seem like the type of peron someone would hate.

"Anyway he fell in the portal before has got me worried." The pharoah finished.

"What's wrong about that?" I wondered confused.

"It means he might have ended up in the same place as us, to finish what he tried." The pharoah looked down towards the slumbering figure of Yugi and that's when I knew the threat he was talking about.

"Let's just hope that was the only threat we have." The pharoah stated solomnly, as he stared off into space.

_Dannny's Pov~_

"STOP! DON'T GO IN THERE!" I attempted to yell over the clash of noises to the pharoah, but he had already jumped throught the portal.

Sparks flew as chaos was unleashed. Other henchman like me were running, scrambling, plus crashing with each other in attempt to run away. The "master" was calling out to them, but they either didn't hear him or didn't care what he said.

"NO, MP PLAN WILL NOT FAIL!" The master stormed in pure rage. Then he did something I didn't expect at all, he sped to the remaining fragment of the portal and jumped in. I chased after him, but the portal was already gone.

"Now, what am I going to do?" I shouted, when the groung quaked with power.

_"I guess getting out of here, isn't a bad idea." _I didn't have time to travel far, so as quickly as I could, I teleported to the closest, fastest place nearby. A creaking voice came over my head as I teleported, yet it never came.

The next thing I knew was almost complete darkness.

"Where am I?" I asked myself outloud as my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Soon I could see I was in a familar area, it was the warehouse our base was hidden underneath. I was about to leave when a hand pushed me roughly against the warehouse's wall.

"Who the heck are you?" My captor asked and I realized it was one of Yugi's friends. I knew so much stuff about Yugi mainly because the "master" had told his servants everything about our target, Yugi.

"Hey, cool it Joey!" A voice called out from the darkness. I could dimly see that it was another friend of Yugi's, I think called Tristan. A crowd of people came forth, I reconized it was all of Yugi's friends here, probally with the pharoah untill they were seperated.

"Who are you?" The one called Joey questioned me again.

"I'm Danny. Now let go of me!" I attempted to free myself, but Joey had a strong grip on me.

"Why should I? You look like the creep that Yami described that almost kidnapped Yugi." Joey questioned in anger.

"Joey, let go of him. How do you know it was him." I think it was Tristan that said this, for he attempted to pull Joey off of me.

"But he could know where-" "I know where your friend is. Though I'm not the one that tried to hurt him!" I cut Joey off and they all turned to me. They were silent, so I took this as a sign to explain myself.

"I did work for the guy that wanted Yugi plus Yami for his own use, but I didn't believe it was right. Actually I just saved the phaoarh from being killed untill..." I lost the words to explain what happened after I saved the pharoah.

"What happened?" A girl's voice rang out, I figured it was Tea since she was the only friend Yugi had that was a girl. Joey released me as I began to explain.

"Well, the person I was used to work for was going to use Yugi and the pharoah's puzzle to create a time portal. He didn't seceed, for the machine was damaged in an accident. In the end Yugi was pulled into the portal so the pharoah jumped in after him. Also both Bakura plus the person I worked for went through the portal, making it possible that they all ended up in the same place." I finished with a sigh.

"What can we do to help?" A new voice asked that I barely rememered was there, since he had remained quite this whole time. It was Ryou. Looking around everyone had a determined face, but I knew my answer was not the one they were going to want.

" I'm sorry to dissapoint you, yet all I can tell you guys is to go home. Only the people that time traveled can time travel back to this time." I stated sadly, the crowd before me now filled with disaapointment.

"Are you sure?" Joey asked quitely in a small spark of hope. All I could do was nod my head inthe fact that he wouldn't be able to help anyone, no matter how much he wanted to.

" All you can do is believe that somehow your friends will be able to come back." I said in hope.

"Knowing those two, I'm sure they'll come back." Tristan stated with determination.

"Your right, they'll make it. We just have to believe they will." Tea said with hope shinning in her eyes.

_"Let's hope your friends are right, Yugi."_ I thought to myself as I headed out with the crowd of Yugi's friends. Everyone filled with the new determination of hope.

**YES, I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! It may have taken 2 monthes, but it was only because people didn't reveiew. Of cource this was pretty crummy untill I edited. Now everyone give a HUGE THANKS TO THE PEOPLE THAT BROUGHT THIS STORIES INSPIRATION BACK!**

**THANKS:**

_Shunder Luver XD, You are awesome for reviewing this story 4 times to give me reviews. Your are the main reason I came back to this story! (Please check out her story you'll like it, I did.)_

_DarkHeartInTheSky, For reading this even though it wasn't edited yet! Thank you for your reviews and for all your constructive critism plus your support in this story!_

**Don't you love these people!**

**Yami & Yugi: ...**

**CHEER OR I'LL MAKE THIS A DEATH-FIC!**

**Yami & Yugi:...**

**Joey will die!**

**Yami & Yugi: ...**

**Tea will die!**

**Yami & Yugi: Now were definately not cheering.**

**JUST CHEER!**

**Yami & Yugi: yah...whup, whup, yeah...they rock...**

**Never mind...**

**Yami & Yugi: YAAAAAHHH! We don't have to cheer!**

**NOW YOU CHEER, NOW! Seriously!**

**Words: 1,936**

Mystery Agent Out!~


	9. Unwanted Suprises

**I'm back!...Again!**

**Yugi: Where have you been for the past Five monthes?**

**Three monthes? It's only been-(sees calender)...Five monthes...whoops.**

**Scarlet: What do you mean whoops? You've left people hanging for the past Five monthes! And all you say is whoops?**

**...Uhhh...Sorry...I think?**

**Yami: Meanie.**

**Alright, alright! Sorry for taking so long, but I've been working on my other story for a while, since it seemed more popular than this one. Maybe if more people reviewed I would update faster.**

**Yugi: You're still a jerk.**

**I know, but for being gone so long I will try to make this really long for you guys. Happy?**

**Readers: (Criket chirps in background when it is hit by fly swatter)**

**Scarlet: I knew I'd find that bug somewhere! Wonder where it came-**

**Random reader: Criky, speak to me!**

**Scarlet: Never mind...**

**...Anyway sorry for taking so long, but don't worry I promise this to be long!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh...really where do you people get your ideas from?**

_Yami's Pov~_

The moon appeared to shine brightly against the starry, blue sky. I was looking out the semicircle window of the tent as I let my mind drift. The only sound I could hear was the soft snoring of Jaden and the zip of the window as I zipped it close. I let out a soft sigh when I turned to Yugi, who still hadn't woken up since earlier this morning.

"Yugi." I said to myself, running a hand through Yugi's hair as he slumbered on.

_What's wrong with you, partner? Even an illness shouldn't make you stay asleep for this long!_ I thought to myself. Yugi at first had seemed to only have a cold, yet his "cold" had gotten worse than it was this morning. Staring at Yugi now, I noticed his face was paler than usual plus his breathing appeared silghtly labored.

"What's happening to you, Yugi?" I asked myself, when Yugi let out a slight moan.

"Yugi?" I whispered to my half-concious friend. Yugi shifted slightly, before becoming still.

"...Yami..." Yugi moaned in his sleep, before becoming silent again. I couldn't tell if Yugi was simply calling for me in his sleep or actually heard me.

"Oh, Yugi..." I said sadly, whishing Yugi could hear me. That's when an idea suddenly formed.

_Maybe I can talk to you. Just not exactly here. _I quickly glanced towards the sleeping form of Jaden. I waved a hand in front of Jaden's face to make sure and got no reaction.

_Yes!_ I silently cheered to myself while I placed my hand over the millenium puzzle.

_Here I come, Yugi._ I said to myself, while a bright light luminated the entire tent. I soon felt the tug on my conciousness and gladly slipped into the the momentairy darkness.~

_Normal Pov: Inside the millenium puzzle~_

Yami's eyes took a second to adjust to his new, yet familiar surroundings. Yami picked himself from the stone ground of his soul room.

"Yugi?" Yami asked, wondering if Yugi happened to be in there. Gaining no answer, Yami decided that he should head towards Yugi's room. Crossing the hallway Yami came towards the entrance of his light's door. It was closed, but Yami could tell it wasn't locked. Even with the knowledge that it wasn't locked, he couldn't help to hesitate from entering. It was as if it was a forbidden territory; such a pure place he didn't want to taint it with his own darkness. Also the fact that he had no intention of intruding on Yugi's own secrets, even if Yami doubted there were any.

_But I have to see, Yugi..._ Yami made up his mind, knocking aside any bad thoughts and pushed the door open. Immediately he was overtaken by a bright flash of light, when it suddenly dissapeared to leave only a thick cloud of darkness.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled out, as he took in the surrounding area. The entire room was nothing, as it used to be. The room was completely covered in shadows, that could send chills down the backs of the bravest people. There were no longer any toys scattered on the ground plus the warm feeling that usually filled this room was currently replaced by a deep feeling of warning.

"Yugi?" Yami called out again, unable to find my partner out of the thick fog. Yami walked a few catious steps ahead, beginnig my search.

_Where could he be?_ Yami wondered in pure terror. If Yugi's room looked like this, Yami could only imagine the state Yugi was in. Yami could only hope that he was only judging the book by its cover and that Yugi was in better condition than it seemed. Yami continued walking through the seemingly endless tunnel that used to be a room of light.

"Yugi?" Yami cried out again when he heard a small moan. Yugi narrowed his eyes in attempt to see clearer through the thick darkness that surrounded him.

"Yugi!" Yami gave a cry as he noticed the form on the ground that was the only thing that held any sort of light besides himself. Yami kneeled to the ground to Yugi's shaking body. Yugi looked even worse than he did in the world outside his soul room. Yugi was deeply pale, his eyes were barely opened and he appeared to weak to even get up from the ground.

"Yami..." Yugi whispered softly, sounding slightly suprised to see his Yami.

"Yugi, what happened?" Yami gently cradled his hikari's weak body. Yugi looked so fragile to Yami, like Yugi would break if Yami made one false move.

"T-they did something...to me." Yugi tried to explain tiredly, barely keeping his eyes open.

"Who, Yugi? Who, did what to you?" Yami's voice held concern for his light, yet at the same time it had a hidden undertone of anger for the people responsible for Yugi's weak state.

"The people who kidnapped me earlier...I don't remember what they did, but it was something bad...Y-you have to get out of here. It's not safe, I'm not safe." Yugi lightly pushed his Yami away, attempting to warn him.

"Yugi, what do you mean-" Yami never got a chance to finish befor Yugi suddenly clutched his head and let out a cry of pain. Yami quickly reached out to his friend, only for Yugi to swiftly move away.

"Y-yami, go!" Yugi ordered, with clear strain in his voice.

"I can't leave you like this!" Yami wanted to help Yugi, but he didn't get to speak before Yugi again tried to stop him.

"Go." Yugi's voice had left no room for an argument, no matter how weak it was, yet Yami didn't budge.

"Go, now! I can't hold it back!" Yugi urged his Yami again.

"Yugi, I can't just-" Yami suddenly gasped in suprise when he saw that Yugi's eyes had changed into a harsher glare, directed at him.

"Go, while you have a chance." Yugi's voice was no longer filled with concern, but had become a milicious threat filled one.

"Yugi, what is going on?" Yami was confused, when Yugi's eyes suddenly turned back to their normal color and Yugi began to fall towards the ground. Luckly, Yami caught Yugi before Yugi could hit the ground.

"I'm not giving you a choice." This was all Yugi could say as Yami suddenly felt himself being forcefully pushed out of the puzzle.

"Yugi!" Yami cried out as he realized that this was his partners own doing, to protect Yami from the unknown danger that Yami had no idea of. Though Yami could understand this, knowing he would the same for Yugi, he could not help but strech out an arm towards the direction of Yugi, until the world went temporarily black.~

_Yami's Pov~_

I lightly lifted myself up as I fully understood that I was back in the tent plus concious.

"I don't know if I should wake him for that, Yubel." I heard Jaden's voice as I silently looked to see him wide awake. Though that did shock me, I was even more shocked by the fact that it seemed Jaden was talking to someone other than me. I would have asumed he was talking to himself except that his eyes had a look like someone that was staring at the person in front of him, kind of like how Yugi probably looks when he talks to me. Also, Jaden had said some sort if name, Yubel, I think.

_Could Jaden have a spirit with him, like Yugi has me?_ I pondered on this thought momentairly. It was true that I didn't have know a whole lot of Jaden's background, not like he hadn't hinted that he would willingly tell me his history, but I felt that if this truely was the future, it was uneeded information. It was almost like I could just tell that somehow Jaden knew me or Yugi, whether it was in this time period or another and I wasn't truely sure I wanted to know the things that had yet to come.

"It's not that, Yubel. It's just-" Jaden finnaly froze mid conversation as soon as he realized that I was awake also.

"Oh. Hey, Yami." Jaden seemed a bit embarresed by the fact that I had most likely had seen him look like he was talking to himself.

"Hello, Jaden." I answered back glancing at my light as I thought back to the strange force that had seemed to overcome Yugi in his soul room.

_It was almost like he was being controlled._ I realized as the images passed through my head, causing me to shudder at the threatining face expression that I doubted I would ever see on my precious friend's face if something was not wrong with him. Yet, Yugi hadn't appeared to have changed condition after the incident in the soul room, except he looked disturbed for one second and completely calm the next. I quickly took in my friends face, to somewhat assure myself Yugi was okay. His face looked so innocent it almost made me believe I had seen things in the soul room.

"Hey, I sort of need to tell you something." Jaden's voice was hesitant to interrupt me, probably unsure if he should intrude on me while I cared for Yugi.

"What is it Jaden?" I questioned Jaden, as I somewhat relunctently turned away from my partner.

"The reason I'm awake is I think I heard something outside. It sounded far away, but it sounded like a person and I was wondering if we should check it out. Just in case." Jaden didn't have to explain the "just in case" part to me, I understood there were two certain people that could be a threat to us. I just hoped, for Yugi's sake, it wasn't.

"So, should we check it out?" Jaden asked, quietlty, still unsure of himself. I paused for a moment as I considered the fact that that meant I would be leaving Yugi on unprotected if me plus Jaden left, yet if only one of went and it turned out to be my two enemies, that would be bad also.

_Do I leave Yugi here alone or stay with him then let Jaden go alone?_ This was tough decesion to make, yet like many decisions, you must make one even if you don't want to. With a tired sigh, I finnaly managed an answer.

"I believe we should make sure, just in case." I answered hesitantly to Jaden. I had to hope that this was for the best, for if I was wrong, there would be terrible outcomes to face.

"Alright, let's go." Jaden got up opened the tent door while I followed from behind. I gave Yugi one last glance before I closed the tent door and desended into the forest with Jaden. The forest was like a whole other place at night to me. It was no longer the bright, enchanting nature it was in the day, but a dark, lonesome place at night. If it wasn't for the flashlight that Jaden held in his hand I doubted we would have been able to prevent ourselves from getting lost.

"I think this noise came from the right...I mean the left." Jaden had suddenly changed his sentence as if someone had corrected him, yet who that person was, I didn't know. Jaden tuned to the left, with the flashlight leading the way, even deeper into the forest. Every step we took I could feel my connection with Yugi weaken a little so I knew we were getting farther away from the tent site.

_Even farther from Yugi._ I haulted, as the thought filled my head. I just wished I could make sure that I made the right choice about leaving Yugi behind, even if it was for his own safety. I wasn't ablet to get lost in my thoughts for long when I suddenly heard shouting up ahead, soon realizing how Jaden had left me behind, probably on accident.

"Jaden?" I questioned as I dashed to where I could see the small becaon of light, being formed by Jaden's flashlight. As I neared the spot of light, I soon realized that there were two voices up ahead.

"Jaden, are you-" I haulted mid gaze as I took in the scene before me.

"You!" I shouted while a surge of rage over took me as I recongized the masked face that had kidnapped my light. Jaden stood only a few feet ahead of me, also glaring at the man, strangely with two eye colors. It appeared that one of Jaden's eyes had become a fiery orange while the other was now a supernatural green. Of cource, I was too fueled by rage to take much notice of this sudden change in his eye color.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned heatidly as I made my way to stand by Jaden. The man didn't move at all, yet seemed to simply smile a cruel grin beneath his mask.

"You're about to find out." The masked man said and that's when I felt the snap.

_"Yugi? Yugi?_ I cried throught the mind link, feeling the disapearence of our connection.

"What did you do to him?" I raged without control, pushing the strange masked man against a tree. Jaden looked between me and the masked leader with confusion plus looked like he would have attepted to calm me when a voice interrupted.

"I think you should let him go." A voice that I knew too well interrupted, giving me another shock.

"Bakura." I stated with venom, knowing who it was. Jaden again appeared slightly confused, before remembering something and his eyes regained their two colors with an even fercier gaze than earlier.

"I said to put him down." Bakura threatened me as if he could.

"Why should I?" I asked when the man in my grasp began to laugh once again.

"What's going on here?" My voice clearly showed evidence to my suspicion.

"Why don't you ask him." Bakura said, pointing to the figure making its way towards Bakura. I let out a silent gasp as that terrible smirk formed on Bakura's face.

_N-no...It's not possible._ I tried to convince myself as I looked with horror at the blank eyes of the person next to Bakura. Jaden's face showed only the emotion of shock mixed with shock as he also recognized the strangers arrival. The person who had blank eyes that was once my light's.~

**OH, SNAP!**

**Scarlet: Woah, I'm your Yami and I didn't see that coming.**

**Hey, a couple of monthes ago and I wouldn't have seen it coming either.**

**Yami: ...!**

**Yugi:...?**

**What?**

**Scarlet: Oh, great. We made them freeze up again.**

**Must be the computure.**

**Yugi: You crazy...**

**Never mind. Almost thought I wouldn't get verbally attacked...again.(mutters last part)**

**Yami: How could you?**

**Um, I'm the author of this story.**

**Yami: I was being retorical you _bleeeep._**

**Scarlet: Woah, woah, woah. Only I'm allowed to call the authress a _bleeeeep_.**

**Jerks.**

**Yugi: Look whose talking.**

**Oh, come on. Like you didn't like the suspence.**

**Yami: We didn't like the suspence.**

**Scarlet: Then you'll hate the next chapter.**

**Yami: Oh, Ra. What next?**

**Oh, you realize that Yugi is being-**

**Yugi: LALALAL! CAN'T HEAR YOU, CAN'T HEAR-**

**And it turns out that the masked man is-**

**Yami: WERE IGNORING YOU!LALALALAL-**

**And that's about it.**

**Yami and Yugi: LALALALLALALAAL!**

**I'm not even talking about that any-**

**Yugi and Yami: LALALALLALALA-**

**Oh, forget it. Anyway, please review and I won't make you waity so long anymore.**

**Mystery Agent Out~**


	10. Unexpected Plot Twist

**SCHOOLS OUT, _BLEEEPS_! WOHOOO!**

**Scarlet: O.O**

**What? Too much?**

**Yugi & Yami: (Hiding behind a couch)**

**Yugi: Remember, if we don't move she can't see us.**

**Yami: I thought that was dinosaurs... and even with dinosaurs I don't think that works.**

**Yugi: You would know that, oldie.**

**Yami: Hey, for being 5,000 years old, I look pretty good.**

**Yugi: Whatever you say ancestor guy.**

**Yami: Tell it to my fan girls, _Bleep_. (Mutters)**

**Scarlet: I'm surrounded by crazies.**

**I'm sorry; summer break does that to me.**

**Scarlet: Speaking of summer, I just realized something.**

**What?**

**Scarlet: Listen.**

**What do you mean lis-**

**Readers: YOU'VE BEEN WRITING THIS STORY FOR OVER A YEAR AND IT'S STILL NOT DONE!**

**Oh, come on. It's not my fault I-**

**Readers: (glare)**

**Well, it's not like I intended for-**

**Readers: (raise eyebrow)**

**OK! I'm a lazy jerk! Just say it already!**

**Readers: You're a lazy jerk!**

**...I was being sarcast- Oh, forget this! You want this story done?**

**Readers: Yeah.**

**Well, get to reading _BLEEPS_! BECAUSE IT'S OVERIDE TIME, BABY! (Pulls out pop rocks and soda)**

**Yami & Yugi: Oh, _BLEEP_! (Goes farther behind couch)**

**Scarlet: Not again! (Hides behind couch with Yami and Yugi)**

**(Drinks pop rocks and cola and eyes go wide)**

**Scarlet: Nothings happeni-(author pops up behind couch)**

**I'MBACK, BABY! ANDI'MREADYTOWRITE! (Grabs Yugi and Yami) LET'SGETTHISCHAPTERSTARTED!**

**Scarlet: O.O...Disclaimer: Thank Ra for the fact that the author is not the creator of Yugi. I repeat, thank Ra!**

**_Yugi's Pov~ _**(during the time Yami and Jaden left the tent, but before they saw blank-eyed Yugi next to Bakura)

_How could I almost hurt Yami?_ I wondered, horrified at my actions, while I sat on the floor of my soul room. I was too weak to get up onto my soul room bed so I hadn't moved since Yami had left.

_It was as if something evil had come over me._ Just a couple of days ago I had been just fine; it wasn't until after I had been taken that I noticed something strange was happening to me.

_Maybe something happened to me while I was locked in that room..._ I tried to think back to my memories of the time I spent hostage by that strange man. I hoped maybe my memories would give me a clue to what was occurring to me. Yet, no matter how I tried, nothing seemed strange as I shifted through my memories.

_Is it possible that I'm forgetting something?_ For some reason, I had a feeling there was something I just couldn't remember. It was that one feeling where you just knew you left something behind, but you just couldn't think of what you were leaving behind.

_It's like a memory was removed from my head!_ I cried out in my mind, getting frustrated. It probably would have been easier to figure out this mystery if my Yami was here, but I couldn't risk my Yami coming in here and I was too sick to have the strength to get out of my soul room.

_I wonder if my illness has anything to do with my "strange behavior"._ It did seem kind of odd that I had been ill for so long, when I supposingly only had a small cold. It was kind of chilly outside, but even if that was the cause it didn't explain why I didn't have the energy to even wake up.

I let a sigh out, when I decided that all this wondering would get me nowhere. Sluggishly, I took in my surroundings for the seventh time. I had to admit, that I was barely able to recognize the soul room, especially since I was already having a hard time even seeing through the darkness of the room. Odd how I didn't notice the soul room change until my Yami had come in.

_I wonder if my soul room is being affected by the "illness" that is affecting me._ All these strange things seemed to be connected, yet I still couldn't get the full picture of what was occurring to me. It felt like I had almost all the pieces to a puzzle put together, except for one. And though, only one piece was missing, it was an important piece for it was the only one that would make the picture whole.

_I guess whatever is happening to me, is out of my control._ I thought to myself, sadly.

_"I guess you're right about that, Yugi."_ A voice suddenly spoke in my head, causing me to jump up.

_"Who are you?"_ I questioned, hearing that the voice was definitely not my Yami's.

_"Get up, Yugi. Get up."_ The voice ordered me and without warning, I was forced out of the puzzle. I took in a sharp intake of breathe, as I shot up in my sleeping bag. My breathing was ragged, causing my chest to rise and fall quickly, as I tried to calm myself.

"Yami?" I questioned my voice shaky, when I realized the tent was deserted.

"What is going on here?" I asked into spaced, just to get the question out.

"Well, who wants to ruin the fun now?" The voice said behind me, causing me to swiftly turn around. I didn't get a chance to let out a gasp of surprise before the hand covered my mouth.

"Look." The voice, I now realized belonged to Bakura, ordered. Suddenly my eyes made contact with a bright gold object. It was in my line of vision so fast; I couldn't completely make out what it was, as my sight became blurry.

"Obey." Bakura's words were the only thing I could hear, through the dense fog in my head, as the world became dyed in darkness.~

**_Jaden's Pov~_** (now time)

_"That can't be him! It's not possible!"_ I shouted at Yubel through our mind link. I couldn't take my gaze off the now dim eyes of Yugi. Those eyes just didn't fit Yugi; not the one I knew.

_"Something must have happened to him."_ Yubel concluded, managing to sound calm even though she was slightly irritated by my yelling through our mind link. I couldn't help it since I was sort of freaking out inside.

"Yugi?" Yami's voice took me back to reality as I heard him whisper the name in stun reaction. Yami appeared to be in so much shock, that he didn't even notice the masked man drop from his grasp and walk towards Bakura. The man, whoever he was, was laughing a dark chuckle.

"What's wrong, pharaoh? You seem to have suddenly lost that force you had earlier." The masked man mocked Yami. Yami didn't answer, probably not even hearing the man, as he continued to stare at Yugi.

"Yami, are you-" I didn't even finish my question before I noticed the wobble in Yami's legs and I quickly came to his aid before his legs could give out completely.

"Yami, what's wrong?" I asked, my voice filled with the worry I felt for him. Yami didn't give me an answer. He didn't even turn my way as he kept staring at Yugi's hollow looking eyes.

_This isn't right!_ I couldn't help but scream in my head. Nothing that was happening seemed as it should. The Yugi I know wouldn't have looked so...so empty. And the Yami I knew, even if I only dueled him once in a different time period, wouldn't just give up!

"Who are you?" I questioned, my eyes probably glowing bright with rage. Whoever this masked man was, had no right doing this to my friends. I was about ready to yell everything on my mind at this guy when I felt a tug on my arms.

"Yami?" I questioned as Yami got back to his feet with me as his support. Yami again didn't answer; while he let his head sag downward so you couldn't see his eyes.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Yugi." Yami was not asking for an answer, he was demanding one. His voice, though not aimed at me, was cold enough to send a shiver down my spine.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Bakura said with a teasing smirk on his face.

"That didn't answer my question!" Yami stormed as he edged closer to the masked man and Bakura.

"Don't get any closer." Bakura ordered as he suddenly pulled Yugi in front of him and laid a knife in front of his neck. Yugi didn't even react, as if he were a doll. Yami on the other hand, unwillingly came to a halt, getting the message.

"That's better." Bakura smirked in the satisfaction of seeing Yami's pain.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, hoping to make some positive progress on this problem. Every action had a reason, right; especially when it came to villains.

The masked man smiled, an evil grin, as he answered. "Because...We wish to play a game."~

**_Yami's Pov~_**

"A game?" I questioned the confusion evident in the tone of my voice. Jaden looked just as surprised as me, while he stared at our two opponents with mild confusion.

"Yes, pharaoh. We want to play a game with you." The masked man smirked and for some reason I had a feeling this wasn't going to be a normal game.

_Maybe he's challenging me to a shadow game._ That was a possibility, since I did have a list of enemies with the power of the shadows.

_Except, that would mean this masked man was someone I knew...Or is it a new enemy all together?_ I couldn't really tell since the mask covered most of the man's face. Yet, I still felt like I knew this person. My challenger seemed truly familiar, yet I couldn't tell why.

"What type of game are we talking about?" I asked the masked man, who seemed to be satisfied with my decision. Though, Jaden only looked at me with disbelief in his two, different colored eyes. I made a silent promise to explain my reasons to him later, for now I had to deal with what was happening now.

"I guess that means you agree." The masked man stated, with a strange form of glee behind his words. It was almost like he was excited for what would happen next. It was the type of tone that allowed me to sense I was falling into a trap.

"Yes, I agree. But I won't play your game until I know what the stakes are." I questioned, wondering what their plan was. I was sort of hoping to understand what they wanted, just so I could make my own plan that would get less people hurt and give them what they wanted too.

"I only want, what I wanted earlier, pharaoh." The masked man answered, with a voice I could have sworn I had heard before.

_Wait, what do they mean, "What they wanted earlier"?_ I let the thought go through my head for a few seconds, when understanding struck me.

"No." I gave a simple answer, fully understanding what the stakes were. They wanted my puzzle and most of all they wanted Yugi. There was no way I would allow that; not willingly anyway.

"Well, that answer can't be accepted, pharaoh." Bakura spoke with a threatening aura, which had no effect on me except for giving me anger.

"Why is that?" Jaden asked, voicing my thoughts. He had been strangely quiet for most of this conversation, but I could only guess it had something to do with the way his eyes had changed colors. It was like he was talking to an unseen person, or he was just a really great listener.

"It means that we were being nice to you earlier. We were giving a choice of accepting our challenge when we honestly could take Yugi right now if we wanted to." The masked man spoke calmly, but somehow still sounded threatening.

"Then why haven't you done that already?" I asked, my hate lacing every word I spoke.

"Why, it's only because we still need your millennium puzzle. Don't you see how we both have something the other wants? If you win this game, you shall have your hikari and get to keep your puzzle. If I win, I keep Yugi and gain your puzzle." The masked man said with a slick persuasion method, which tempted me greatly.

_This does seem like my only chance at getting Yugi back...But is it worth the risk?_ I asked myself, with uncertainty. In the end though, I knew that anything was worth risking if I could get my light back.

"...Fine, I accept your challenge." I spoke in a harsh whisper, only to receive a cruel smile for an answer.

"Well, in that case. I guess you deserve to know who is about to steal everything that is valuable to you." The masked man spoke in a riddle manner, suddenly moving his hands to his mask.

"What are you-" I didn't get a full sentence out before the mask fell to the ground with a thump. For a few moments it was like time was at a standstill and I couldn't keep the snarl from my voice as I spoke the name.

"Marik."~

**Plot twist with a cliff hanger, awesome right?**

**Readers: _Bleep_ YOU!**

**Harsh much?**

**Scarlet: Though you did just basically make this chapter like almost 3,000 words long, that doesn't change the fact that no one likes a cliff hanger.**

**I do. (Pouting with whiny voice)**

**Yami: That's because you already knows what's going to happen, you sugar addict!**

**Hey! First of all, I sacrificed my sanity and got on a sugar high to help you readers get a chapter out of me. Second of all, I'm sort of going with the flow on this story if you know what I mean. (Readers glaring at me) B-But, I've got the story plot generally down...I-I mean, I totally have this down! (Readers back off)**

**Yugi: You know, I'm starting to wonder if you're using this chapter for an excuse just to get on a sugar high.**

**Scarlet, Yami, and Yugi: Hmmmmmm... (Looking at me suspiciously)**

**What are you implying, Yugi? (Narrowing eyes)**

**Yugi: I'm implying that you are-**

**Readers: A SUGAR ADDICT WHO IS LAZY AND IS TAKING OVER A _BLEEEPING_ YEAR TO FINISH ONE _BLEEEPING_ STORY! **

**...Maybe...**

**Mystery Agent Out~**


	11. Let Shadows Come Fourth

**I can't believe I'm saying this, but were actually close to the ending of this story. (Eyes wide)**

**Scarlet: (Mouth drops)**

**Yami & Yugi: (looks at each other)…HOORAY! FREEDOM, BABY!**

**Scarlet: (Puts an arm around each person) Don't worry boys! We'll torture you next time.**

**Yami: Oh, joy…Insert shout of happiness now.**

**Yugi: Why can't you find a new hobby?**

**Because, the more we torture you, the more we love you.**

**Yugi: TELL IT TO MY JAPANESE LAWYER.**

**Yami: Uh, Yugi. That lawyer quit like 5 years ago, when our show ended.**

**Yugi: Wait, when the heck did our show end?**

**Scarlet: …HAHAHAHAH! Eh, kids just crack me up these days…Especially when they're in pain, dying, or bleeding.**

**Well, rant times up. Now to the story you've all be waiting for!...Odd, you would think the readers would have something to say-**

**Readers: IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU LAZY, BLEEPING, BLEEEP, AUTHOR OF A BLEEEEP! **

**…Your momma's…**

**Disclaimer: Owner of Yu-Gi-Oh? Where? I can't see him anywhere? WHERE IS HE?**

**P.S: My name went from _Mystery Agent_ to now, _Agent_ _Moonlight_.**

**_Normal Pov~_**

"Now, pharaoh, don't sound too shocked." Marik spoke with mock concern lacing every word, causing Yami's glare to intensify.

"I should have guessed it was you." Yami spoke angrily, as the pieces came together in his mind. Why the person seemed so familiar, how Yugi was suddenly under the control of someone, and why the masked person wanted revenge on him.

"It's not our fault you couldn't figure it out, pharaoh." Bakura teased Yami, still holding the knife in front of the unmoving Yugi. Yami narrowed his eyes in rage and would have retorted if Jaden hadn't laid a hand on his shoulder, signaling that it wasn't the time for an argument.

"Just tell us what the game is already." Jaden ordered, starting to sound annoyed as his different colored eyes glowed ferociously with each word.

"If you want to hurry your own defeat, I'll be more than glad to help quicken your demise." Marik retorted, taking a slight pause before speaking again.

"It's not that complex actually, all you have to do is get out of a labyrinth. The challenge though, is that you have to be the first one to get out and you must have convinced Yugi to come with you. I guess that might be a challenge since he's been a bit unresponsive lately." Marik explained, smirking when he noticed that Yami had slightly tensed as if ready for a fight when Yugi was brought up.

_If only more people could know of Yami's so obvious weakness, he would have been finished off long ago and so would his annoying brat._ Marik heatedly thought to himself, his anger flaring in the inside. His fury was mainly coming from how idiotic some people could be, to not notice how much Yami cared about Yugi and also the fact that now he was the one stuck with the task of destroying Yami by himself.

_Of course, it wouldn't be as enjoyable to have let someone else kill that accursed pharaoh_. Marik told himself, his evil grin enlarging.

"Yami, if you don't calm down soon, you'll do more harm than good. You might even hurt our chances of getting Yugi back." Jaden reasoned with Yami, his hands refusing to leave a position that could restrain Yami if he had to, until Yami relaxed again. Luckily, Yami immediately did when Yugi was brought up by Jaden.

Yami gave Jaden a reassuring glance and he could have sworn that some ghostly figure, resembling himself when he was speaking to Yugi in his unsolid form, had been beside Jaden except it disappeared the next second and Yami believed he imagined it, as he turned away.

"Let's begin, pharaoh." Marik announced, as the dark shadows began surrounding everyone, startling Jaden slightly who was sort of new to shadow games. The shadows slowly formed a large maze, that rivaled Yami's soul room complexity, in front of them.

"I'm going to win this Marik. Believe me, I will." Yami warned, before he and Jaden were covered in shadows to be transported to a random spot in the maze, leaving Bakura plus Marik behind.

"Remember that the only person you should leave that maze with is me, slave." Marik suddenly whispered into Yugi's ear who gave an automatic nod while he was transported into the maze also.

"This partnership is actually turning out better than I hoped, unlike last time." Bakura remarked as the dark shadows coiled around them both, about to transport them.

"By now, you should know I've been known to be unpredictable." Marik spoke, with a wide psychotic grin as they both vanished into the darkness.~

**_Jaden's Pov~_**

"Wow, this place is really complicated, even for a labyrinth." I commented, turning a corner that only led to a hallway with numerous doors which could practically lead to anywhere.

"Yes, it reminds me my soul room almost." Yami commented, striding down the hall, without paying attention to any of the doors he passed by. It was actually kind of hard attempting to keep with him, since it seemed like Yami knew exactly where we were supposed to be heading to almost.

"Don't you think, we should check some of these doors in case Yugi is in one of them?" I asked in confusion, sensing Yubel's presence that was appearing next to me.

"I think he knows what he's doing." Yubel said, sending a cautious glance in Yami's direction to make sure he couldn't see her, though I felt he may have already known about Yubel.

"What do you mean?" I whispered a question back to Yubel, taking a secure approach even if it was possibly unnecessary to. I never got Yubel's answer before she suddenly disappeared from view and went back into my mind.

I would have called out to her but Yami suddenly decided to speak up to say, "There is no need to search these rooms for Yugi because I can tell he's not in any of them." Yami looked back at me, for a second and he seemed to be examining something about me before turning away.

_Why was he-_ I stopped my thought short when I noticed that the angry flare I had earlier was now missing from me, meaning my eyes had probably changed back to their casual brown tone and Yami most likely noticed.

_Oh._ I simply thought to myself, until I returned back to the matter at hand.

"What do you mean that you know that Yugi isn't in any of these rooms?" I questioned, in confusion and Yami took a pause in his rushing walk.

"I know Yugi isn't anywhere near here because I can sense his presence through our mind link. Earlier, our mind link had been severed, but somehow it's somewhat came back, though I still can't actually speak to him." Yami answered, a bit sadly at the end and it caused me to realize that might have been the reason we hadn't crashed into a dead end yet. If we were heading towards Yugi's direction then it was likely that there would be no blocks since Yugi would have been placed in an area he could rpam free like we were.

"I just hope we get to him before the others do." I mumbled to myself, hoping that Yami didn't hear me as I speed walked behind him. I knew Yubel had caught my remark, since she reappeared and gave me a nod of agreement.

"I'm sure we'll reach Yugi faster than the others. The problem I see the most is what happens when we reach Yugi." Yubel spoke cryptically, allowing me to realize what a problem it would be to win this game.

_When I think about, Yugi is probably still under that guy's, I think he's called Marik, control. Meaning that might cause problems with convincing Yugi to come with us plus we still don't even know how to escape this maze._ I was shocked with how large the list of problems we could run into was. I hadn't even considered the fact that we might collide with Marik and that person, probably named Bakura.

"This is going to be tougher than I thought." I whispered back at Yubel, after coming out of my dark musing.

"Do not fear, Jaden. I have your back and I'm sure that Yami will have your back too." Yubel cheered me on, renewing my hope.

"I guess your right Yubel, thanks for the advice. I just hope we don't crash into Marik and Bakura, especially if Yugi is with us, or that might not end so great." I said softly back to Yubel and she gave me a reassuring look when she once again returned to the back of my mind.

If I hadn't just then decided to end my conversation with Yubel, I would have ended having my face in Yami's back.

"Yami, what are you-" I cut myself off when Yami raised an arm to request silence as stood motionlessly for a second, as if listening for something.

"He's here." Yami stated, almost trance like and then he took off in a run.

"Yami!" I tried to call out him, only to realize it was useless and I jetted after him. There was no need to explain who "he" was, for Yami to have such emotion on his face, I could tell who it was.

_He's found Yugi._ I let the realization sink in as I increased my speed while my eyes became a fiery orange and emerald green once again.~

**_Yugi's Pov~_**

I sensed his presence a moment too late and that moment gave him the advantage he needed.

"Yugi!" I heard him shout out towards me, his voice filled with pain and that oddly stirred something in me. It made me feel agony, almost this familiar sensation, but I push it down as I dash away.

_Master, told me not to leave with anyone, except for himself_. _I have to obey._ I tell myself, quickening my pace when I realize the man behind me is catching up. This was the first time Master had given me the freedom of having thoughts and I didn't want to ruin it by disobeying him. I didn't want to go back to that cold sensation where it was as if I had not control of my body and could only watch myself do what I was told.

_It was especially scary when my Mater's friend placed a knife to my neck._ I shuddered, while I continued to run when the thought hit me.

"Please stop, Yugi!" The man shouted at me, I didn't turn back towards him even when more electric like pain racked my body, causing me to stumble a bit. When that happened, I am filled with the random feeling of concern.

_These emotions aren't mines, so where are they coming from?_ It was all too confusing to me so I shoved the thought away and focused more on the task of escaping my pursuer. I turned many corners to zigzag away from him, yet it seemed he just became faster with every turn. Within seconds he was only about twelve feet away from me and I was already starting to tire out.

_I can't let him catch me_! I shouted to myself in my head and in pure desperation, I opened a door that was on the side of the gray stone hallway. I slammed the door shut, only to realize that room was completely empty with not a door in sight. It also held nearly no light plus it was so silent, the only sound I heard was my own ragged breathing.

_What type of room is this?_ I asked myself, turning to leave the way I came, only to notice that the door I came through had vanished, meaning I was trapped.

_At least, I got away from him_. I praised myself for obeying the Master, allowing myself to sink to the floor in pure exhaustion.

_All I can do is wait…_ I tried to reason with myself, relaxing myself as my heart rate hesitantly became normal. For all I knew, this was my Master's plan and that meant there was no need to worry since he always knew what he was doing.

_Of course, if this isn't his plan, that means it might be tougher for him to find me._ It was true, that my Master would have told me about this if it were part of the plan. Which is why, I suddenly felt panic grip my heart along with the strange sensation of sadness. Again, the first emotion was mine, but I had no idea where the feeling of sadness was coming from.

I rushed to my feet and immediately started to search for anything at all that might give me at least a hint of a way to release myself from my newfound prison. Yet, there was absolutely nothing at all in my line of sight other than four gray walls and a shadow filled roof, which was too high for me to reach anyway.

_This isn't going to-_ My thought never managed to be completed before a stab of happiness washed over me and suddenly light filled the room. I swiftly turned in the door way, only to come face to face with the man's, who was following me, companion.

"I told you I could get it to open. Thanks to Yubel." The young man's voice became soft when he whispered the last part, while I simply stiffened. The young man noticed this so he started to calmly approach me as if I were some scared animal that would run at the next chance I received. Not that I blamed him because I did feel that way.

"Don't worry, Yugi. We're not going to-" The young man was stopped mid-sentence when I speedily knocked him to the ground and darted out the door. For a second, I thought I had made it when I crashed straight into another person who barely wobbled upon impact.

"Yugi!" The man's eyes lit up with both surprise and joy, which confused me. I didn't even take time to ponder on why, yet instead I turned around the other direction to face the young man from earlier, blocking my exit. Not that I would have made it that far since the man that had pursued me earlier, grabbed my arm the second I had turned away from him.

"Yugi, calm down. I know you're probably really confused, but we'll explain everything if you just halt in all your running." The young man, with the double eye colored tried to explain to me, while I still panicked.

"Don't you remember us, Yugi?" The man who was grasping my arm softly yet enough that I wouldn't get away, questioned me with apparent worry in his face.

_Why is he worrying about me? Master certainly didn't want me near him so didn't he have a reason not to_? These questions just brought further confusion that I didn't need to deal with currently.

"If he doesn't, that would explain why he trying to escape us." The double eye colored man spoke to his companion, while I was frozen in both fear and the longing for answers.

"If he is, then I think I could return it to him. That is if Marik is using the power of his Millennium Item to affect him this way." The man spoke, finally bringing his attention back to me, he looked hurt when I stared back at him with true fear and the man looked away in possible shame.

"We might as well try." The double eye colored man seemed to be encouraging the other man, currently holding my arm, about something. I wasn't even given a chance to sort out all the confusion when a hand was placed onto my forehead and with a glow of gold, everything went dark.~

**Scarlet: Are we done yet?**

**No, there is still about one more chapter to go.**

**Scarlet: Oh…Did you finish the last chapter now?**

**No, I'm still writing it.**

**Scarlet: …How about now?**

**Yami, please remove this nuisance.**

**Yami: What do I get in return?**

**Uh, I make this story a happy ending?**

**Yugi: Nah, not good enough.**

**Yeah, I guess I could just kill off Yugi, let the bad guys win, make Yami kiss Tea-**

**Yami: BLEEP NO! I'll send stupid Scarlet to the shadow realm. (Sighs)**

**Scarlet: (Slowly being sucked up by shadows) Wait, just one more question!**

**What is it? (Says this bored)**

**Scarlet: (takes deep breath)….Are you done with the chapter ye-**

**Bye, Scarlet! (says in mono tone voice as shadows immediately pull Scarlet in) **

**Mystery Agent/ Agent Moonlight Out~**


End file.
